Courageous Dream
by Nightmare Knight Absynthe
Summary: His life, his past, his future, they all are for his namesake. His is a courageous dream, his is something no one else can have. OCxTatsuki, Ichihime, others.
1. New Guy At The Window

**Yeah yeah, i'm behind on my other stories, give me time. Wanted to do somethin different with this one, goin into somethin new. Bleach. Enjoy it**

**Disclaimer- Tite Kubo owns Bleach, not me. I only own Isamu Ayumu, my created Character. HE'S MINE AND I OWN ALL RIGHTS TO HIM.**

* * *

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed as she woke up suddenly from her dream. She looked around, wondering what was going on. A cold sweat was creeping down her back, and she wondered what caused her to wake up. She scanned the room again, and then looked at the time. _Almost time for me to wake up…_ She thought. She turned her body and got out of bed, wondering what in the world caused her to wake up so frightened.

"Maybe Ichigo is in danger again…." She said out loud. No one would hear her, so she sighed and looked out the window, and saw someone standing on top of a house not to far from hers. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth so she wouldn't shriek.

The man looked about Ichigo's height, but with longer hair. He was wearing a heavy looking jacket and cargo pants. What scared Orihime the most though, was what was in his left hand. "He's carrying a sword," She said to herself. She tried to get a better look at the man, but he disappeared suddenly. With her heart racing, Orhimie backed away from her window and started to get ready for the day, wondering who that man was.

--

"Ichigo you're here early for once!" Tatsuki commented as Ichigo strolled by her.

"Tatsuki, why do you care how on time I am or not?" Ichigo sighed in response.

"Can't I be friendly now and then?"

"Guess so," Ichigo's response was greeted with a crushing blow to the head, knocking him over. Tatsuki turned on her heel and ran right into another student.

"Whoa!!" She cried as she began to fall back, but a swift hand caught hers and pulled her up.

"Hey, you alright?" A soothing voice greeted her ears. She looked up into the white eyes of a new student. He stood at about Ichigo's height, and had white-ish hair. His school uniform was, in its own way, unique, as he still wore the jacket, but kept it open.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine," Tatsuki said while blushing. A smile spread across the new kid's face.

"That's good. I'm Isamu, Isamu Ayumu. I'm new here," He said. "I'd offer to shake your hand but I'm kind of already holding it now aren't I?"

"Uh, yeah, you are," She said, stumbling over her words. _OH MY GOD he's gorgeous_ She thought. "I'm Tatsuki Arisawa."

"It's nice to meet you Tatsuki," He looked up at the classroom sign and smiled. "It seems you and I share the same class. I'll see you later then." He said and walked off, leaving Tatsuki behind to gawk over him, waiting to tell Orihime about this new guy.

--

"Orihime I'm telling you this guy is a total hottie!" Tatsuki was freaking out as Orihime sat down beside her.

"Tatsuki you know I won't think that…." Orhimie replied with a sigh.

"I know but to me he's a total hottie!' She said with a sigh, looking out the window. "I don't have a chance with him though…I can see it."

"Chance with who?" Isamu's voice sent a shiver down Tatuski's spine as she turned to meet his gaze. Orhimie looked up at him, and her eyes widened. _He looks just like the guy I saw outside my window!_ She thought. She couldn't tell just by how he looked now though, because of what the guy outside her window looked like.

"Oh just someone I like." Tatsuki replied, a blush across her face.

"Well whoever they are, they're one lucky person. Anyway, I was wonderin' if you were doin anything after school Tatsuki, and was curious if you could show me around town." Isamu said, a cool smile across his face. Tatsuki almost fainted.

"Yeah, sure Isamu….I could show you around town after school."

"Really? Awsome. Well, after class I gotta go home and change, but I'll meet you in front of the school building afterwords….that alright?"

"Y..yeah"

"Alright. Later Tatsuki. Later Orihmie." Isamu said with a wave. As he headed out, Tatsuki turned to Orhimie and covered her mouth. Orhimie just smiled at her friend.

"Oh my GOD!! He asked me to show him around the town!" Tatsuki said, trying not to freak out.

"I hope you have fun Tatsuki!" Orhimie said with another smile. As Tatsuki rambled on about how she was going to try and get to know him better, Orhimie looked outside, and sighed, wondering if Isamu was really the man she saw that morning.


	2. One Minute Is All The Time In The World

**Yesh, Chapter 2. I know what you're thinkin, you're thinkin "Absynthe, why aren't you posting for your other stories?" Well lemme tell ya, I CAN'T. I'm in school right now, so you'll have to wait till i get home before i can work on other stories. But don't worry, i'll get to work on them soon!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters, I only own Isamu Ayumu and all of his rights, well, you know what i mean.**

* * *

Tatsuki waited silently against the wall of the school building, her face still red with thought. "I still can't believe he asked me to walk him around town! Oh my god I'm flipping out." She sighed softly and checked the time. "Oh, where is he?"

"Where's who? Me?" Isamu said as he walked down the street. Tatsuki turned to him and she blushed at what she saw. He was wearing a red undershirt with a very dark colored jacket, almost purple looking. He had changed his pants also, they were a dark gray. Around his neck he wore what looked to be a dog tag.

"Isamu! Stop doing that!" Tatsuki said, jumped a little by his sudden appearance.

"Sorry, you're just too slow it seems Tatsuki." He said, a smile growing across his face.

"You're lucky I'm a nice girl, or I'd kick your ass for scaring me like that."

"Oh really? Well then, why don't you try?" Isamu said, his smile turning into a smirk. Tatsuki looked at him confused.

"Wait, you want me to try and beat you up?"

"Consider it a little game. If you can hit me on the head before a minute is up, you win, and get to choose where we go."

"And what happens if you win exactly?"

"Then we go on a date this Saturday," Tatsuki's face almost went completely red. "Is that a yes?"

Tatsuki's body was almost shaking. She didn't know what to do, either if she wanted to fight and win, or fight and lose. She suddenly realized her little crush might be becoming something more to her. Without anymore thought, she lunged at Isamu, throwing a punch for his face.

"I'll take that as a yes," He replied, and moved his body to the side, grabbing her arm then pushing her lightly so she went down the street some. "See what I mean? You're too slow."

"Stop talking!" Tatsuki said blushing as she turned and swung again, this time, smiling as it came closer, but her eyes widened when she saw what actually happened. Her fist had connected, but with his hand, and he held it with another smirk on his face.

"Again, too slow," Isamu chuckled as he pulled her to him, grabbing her other arm and holding them up as the distance between their faces shortened. Tatsuki's eyes widened, her face still glowing red. Isamu still smiled then leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Time's up Tatsuki, I win," Letting go of her hands as well.

Tatsuki's hands fell down, and she almost fell too. Isamu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up, leaning her against him slightly. "Hey, don't fall! Don't make me be the hero here, I hate that job," He said chuckling. Tatsuki suddenly clung onto him, her arms clenching the back of his jacket, and her head buried into his chest. "Whoa! Hey Tatsuki, calm down! I'm not gonna let you go ok? Holy hell…"

"Don't, do that, again Isamu." Tatsuki said, her head still buried into his chest.

"I won't," He said with a smile. "You can let go of me now you know." Slowly, Tatsuki let go of him, turning her face to the side. "You owe me a date little lady."

"Saturday, right?"

"You got it. And I know just the place. I've got an idea actually….why don't you bring along some friends? I barely know the class, and I would like to get to know you and your friends better."

"Oh, I guess I could do that. So, where would we be going?"

"A club my family owns across town."

"Wait a minute, your family owns that club?!"

"So I guess that's the only club round here. Yeah, my parents own that. They're never there though, they're usually on a beach somewhere half way across the world. I rarely see them nowadays."

"I'm sorry Isamu."

"It's nothing Tatsuki. Come on, you were gonna show me round town."

* * *

**Damn, he's good. chuckle Well, what do you think? A date Saturday for Tatsuki and crew. Will Isamu and Tatsuki get any closer? Well, guess you'll just have to wait and find out won't cha? **


	3. Who's that Vizard!

**Yet another round. Not that many reviews...come on people! Review this, and my other stories just might come along faster!**

**Disclaimer- I Don't own Bleach, i only own Isamu Ayumu and HE'S MY CHARACTER!!**

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he sat on his bed after school, and Rukia poked her head out of the closet, looking at him. "Something wrong Ichigo?" she said softly.

"I'm just thinkin…." He replied, his tone monotonous.

"About Orihime?"

"Not just her Rukia, I'm thinking about Tatsuki as well. And that new kid."

"New kid? What was his name again?"

"What makes you think I'll remember?"

"Sorry. What was it…..Isamu something?"

"Ayumu. That much I remember."

"Isamu….Ayumu? Why does that name sound familiar?" Rukia ran her fingers through her hair thinking.

"Beat's me Rukia. I'm gonna go for a walk." Ichigo rose from his bed and headed for the door. "If anything comes up, gimmie a call." With that, he was out the door. Rukia sat back with a sigh, and then she decided to try and find out more on Isamu Ayumu.

"So how long have you lived here Isamu?" Tatsuki said, walking next to him.

"I've lived here about 3 years, and I've been in a private school up until now. I really hated it there, so I asked my parents to transfer me to Karakura High just last year, and they finally agreed."

"That's nice that they did that for you."

"Yeah. As much as I don't see them, my parents really care about me." Isamu smiled and looked around as they walked, taking in the surroundings. Tatsuki looked up at him and smiled also, walking a little closer towards him. As they walked, Tatsuki thought of things to say, thought of ways to possibly tell Isamu about her feelings. She was about to open her mouth when she sensed something different, something wrong. She sensed a hollow.

"Something's wrong…" She said quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean something's wrong Tatsuki?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you Isamu. Just go home alright?"

"If something's wrong, let me help."

"You can't help Isamu, that's the thing! Please go home so you don't get hurt! I don't want to see you get hurt!" Her face brightened red for a second, and then she looked at him. He looked back at her in silence, then stroked her cheek with his hand, causing her to blush more.

"Alright Tatsuki, I'll head home, only if you promise me something."

"A…anything…"

"Be careful. You're far to pretty to get yourself hurt. And besides, you owe me a date." He smiled slightly, and she nodded slowly, running off and pulling out her cell phone. Isamu stood where he was, and then a smirk grew on his face.

"Finally…some fun."

"You mean you sensed a hollow Tatsuki?" Ichigo said, his phone against his ear.

"Yeah, near where me and Isamu were. Can't you feel it? It's massive!"

"Now that you mention it, I can feel it. It must be an arrancar…."

"An arrancar?"

"One of the hollows that is human looking, Tatsuki you've got to get out of there!" Ichigo said, then realized that the line had went dead. "Tatsuki….no…"

As Ichigo arrived near where the hollow was, he saw someone standing, or floating rather, holding Tatsuki unconscious by her shirt. Ichigo growled as he realized who was holding her.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo growled.

"Miss me Soul Reaper?" Grimmjow smirked, his mask piece opening slightly, making his grin even more evil.

"Let Tatsuki go, she has nothing to do with our fight!"

"So you do know her? I thought that much. And why should I? You're not even ready to fight."

"Well then," Ichigo said as he raised his sword and yelled "Bankai!"

"You're still not ready Kurosaki, I know that well." Grimmjow said as he pointed to his scar.

"Oh I know Grimmjow, and I'm not holding back." Ichigo said as he raised his hand to his face, getting ready to pull his hollow mask on when suddenly, someone appeared before Grimmjow, slamming him in the stomach and grabbing Tatsuki. Grimmjow was thrown back as the man landed on the ground, setting Tatsuki down and patting her arm slightly.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are!! "Grimmjow yelled, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Who am I?" The man said, turning his attention up to both of them. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw that the man was wearing a hollow mask, just like a Vizard. "That's not really too much of your concern, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

* * *

**OOOOOOooo...Who could this Vizard be? Come on, is it that hard? REALLY?! Well yeah, excpect the next chapter to have some action, then the next one to be the Saturday of the date. Will Tatsuki and Isamu get closer? Will Ichigo and Orihime get closer? Will Rukia become a character i care about? (That one is a no if you already haven't guessed) And will Kon ever get laid? (Ew) Lets just wait and see, shall we?**


	4. A Young Man and His Hollow

**Hey everybody! Guess what, I'm in school again! LOL. Thank my teacher for making us have a study hall instead of class today, or else this chapter might have been something different. I thought it would be nice to have a sort of history chapter, but with "unknown" Characters. OOOoooo...suspense is rising!!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Bleach, but i do own Isamu Ayumu and anyother character i've created. **

* * *

"So, you're just going to sit here? Not going to help them at all?" The dull creature said solemnly.

"They don't need my help." The young man sitting on a small rock replied.

"You're stupid, you know that. Why not let me handle it?"

"You know I can't let you do that, you're supposed to help me, or else you know what will happen to both of us."

"You really know how to piss me off. Just put on that mask and let me go at it!"

The young man turned to the creature and growled, "I though I told you, I'm not going to let you take control unless I absolutely need it."

"I'm just sayin…."

"Look Datenshi, I don't need your help."

"And I don't want you calling me that name. My name-"

"Doesn't matter, I know." The young man sighed. "I just think that name fits you well."

"Well then. I guess since you're the king I'll have to listen to you."

"Why do you have to be so pessimistic about things?"

"Why? I should be allowed to have what I want as well as what you want! It's surprising you even talk to me!"

"Without your help Datenshi, I wouldn't be able to have lived for so long. As much as the Soul Society sees you as a monster, I see you as a friend, an ally."

"A tool."

"You really don't listen to me well, do you?"

"I don't try to," The creature said, turning his attention to the man. It looked just like him, save for that it had white skin, black hair, and red eyes. "It's hard for you to understand, how I live in here. Sure, you let me out every now and then, but it's still hard."

"You're a hollow, what makes you think that I can let you out?"

"I guess you're right….you did take control of the body fair and square."

"I did. And like I said, I've cherished your help ever since."

"Psh, whatever. You going to help your friends now?"

"Nope. They can handle things themselves. Besides, I don't exist, remember?" The young man and the hollow smiled together, a strange friendship truly beginning.

* * *

**Now hold on a minute, WHO IS THIS?! You might know, then again, you might not. Anywho, this is in the past, someones past. But why shouldn't this someone not exist? Hmm...curious isn't it? You'll just have to wait and find out. **

**P.S. Datenshi- Fallen Angel**


	5. Fighting, Flirting, and Food

**GOD how long has it been? Too long i say. Well, chapter 5 is up and soon i'll be moving along with other chapters. DUN KEEL MEH!! Well i'm gonna go to bed, it's like, 1 in the morning. Well, enjoy, because this has something people probably will be waiting for. **

**Disclaimer- I have no ownage of Bleach, but Isamu is my character. NO STEALING!**

* * *

The white lines accenting the Vizards mask were not as frightening as the spikes protruding from its sides. The fangs gave an intimidating look, as the mask was almost identical to Ichigo's. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled up, covering his hair and the rest of his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing shinigami?!" Grimmjow growled.

"Me? I'm just here to stop scum like you." The vizards voice sounded cool and calm, no fear or anger.

"Stoping me?" Grimmjow started laughing loudly, "What makes you think you can stop me? Not even Kurosaki can stop me!"

"Well there's a difference between me and him."

"And what might that be?" Grimmjow smirked, then blinked as a huge blast of air whipped his hair.

"I'm faster." Grimmjow barely had time to turn his head when the Vizards fist slammed into his stomach. Blood was the only thing exiting Grimmjow's mouth as the Vizard spun and delivered a crushing axe kick to Grimmjow's back, sending him flying towards the ground. A hand snatched Grimmjow's unconscious body before it slammed into the ground. The Vizard's gaze whipped down to see the cold, green eyes of Ulquiorra.

"You…" The Vizard growled. Ulquiorra smirked and pulled Grimmjow back through the rift he had opened. The Vizard clenched his fists, and then seemed to just disappear, gone from sight. As his bankai faded, Ichigo's eyes were still stuck on where the battle just took place. Ichigo returned to his body and then ran to Tatsuki who was just waking up.

"What….happened….Ichigo?" Tatsuki said as she looked up at him.

"Someone just beat the hollow…..and saved your life."

"Oh…" Tatsuki looked up then her cell phone rang, "What a weird time for someone to call me…" She picked up the phone and slid it open "Hello?"

"Tatsuki?" Isamu's voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"Isamu? How did you get my number?"

"I got it from Orihime, I just ran into her at the super market. She invited me to dinner with you guys. I don't know exactly what she's makin, but it seems that it will be…well…different."

"Trust me, you won't be ready for what she's making." Tatsuki chuckled lightly, already over the incident that almost claimed her life.

"Well, I'm gonna help her cook. I'm not that bad of a cook actually. I'll see you at her house." With that, Isamu hung up and Tatsuki smiled softly.

"Who was that?" Ichigo said.

"Oh….no one."

--

"You liked it?!" Tatsuki said as she walked home with Isamu, "You're one of the few people that actually like Orihime's food!"

"It was amazing! How could you not like watermelon soup?" Isamu said with a smile.

"How many people make watermelon soup?"

"Good point." Isamu chuckled, then looked at Tatsuki as they approached her house.

"Well, here's where I live." Tatsuki said, her hands a little clammy being this close to Isamu again, alone.

"Really? Wow. I live only a few blocks away."

"That's amazing!" Tatsuki almost jumped out of her skin.

"Yeah. The club's only a few blocks from my house, it's just not well known."

"Well, I can't wait for Friday, It's gonna be awesome."

"Yeah, it's going to be a great night."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Tatsuki turned and started to walk towards her house when a hand grabbed her elbow lightly.

"Hey Tatsuki…." Isamu said.

"Huh? What is it Isa-" She was interrupted when Isamu leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thanks for showing me around today. I can't wait for Friday at all. Good night Tatsuki." He turned and walked off. Tatsuki walked into her house and closed the door, leaning against it, her face bright red and her heart beating so fast it was about to jump out.

"He kissed me…." She muttered.

--

As Isamu walked into his bedroom, he sat on his bed and laid back, sighing softly with a smile on his face. "Man….I love her…."

* * *

**Didn't expect that did ya? You prolly did. Hope you liked it. **


	6. Livin La Vida Love

**WOW. This chapter took a long time, like, 5 hours. LOL. yeah, it's a pain but it's fun to write. Well, hope this helps you guys. More to come soon. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach, or any Evanesance music, but i do own Isamu Ayumu. **

**P.S. Italics are singing, ()Isamu Singing --Both Singing**

* * *

"Come on Ichigo we're gonna be late!" Rukia said as she checked the time"Sheesh Rukia, you're more annoying then my sisters!" Ichigo snorted as he straightend the tie Rukia had made him put on, "Why are you making me wear this tie?"

"Because you wanna look nice for this party tonight."

"You don't have many formal parties in the Soul Society do you?"

"What's formal?" Rukia tilted her head slightly.

"Never mind, I'm taking it off." Ichigo tossed the tie to the side and unbuttoned the top buttons.

"That's how you're going?" She gave him a look up and down, "That's not that bad looking actually."

"Now you see what I'm doing." Ichigo smiled as he headed towards the door after someone knocked it. He swung the door open to see Isamu's smiling face.

"Hey Ichigo, I was wonderin if you and Rukia needed a ride to my parents club."

"Well that's a surprise. Yeah, that sounds pretty cool actually."

"Alright. Get Rukia, the limo's out front."

"Ok I…wait a minute, limo?"

"Yes Ichigo, a limo. Hurry up, Tatsuki and Orihime are waiting." Isamu smiled, leaning against the wall. He was wearing a button up shirt like Ichigo, only his was black, and open, showing a white t-shirt underneath. His hair was still unkempt, looking whiter against the night sky.

Isamu turned and looked back at the limo, where Tatsuki and Orihime stood. He smiled at Tatsuki, and she turned her head slightly, a blush on her cheek. After their first day out, they had gotten closer over the week. They even started to eat together with Ichigo and the others. They hadn't shared a kiss since their first day out, but that didn't change things between them.

--

Isamu opened the door to the club when they arrived. "I'll lead you to the V.I.P. section, just wait inside." Everyone headed inside, Isamu and Tatsuki coming in last. Hand in hand, they entered the club.

"Oh my god, Isamu, your parents own this club?" Orihime said as she looked around at the size of the building. It looked like an average club, but its sheer size made it look like an open field. The action in the club had already started, and people were already dancing to the DJ's blaring music.

"Actually they don't. They gave this club to me a few years ago. It's not much to operate, but it can be troublesome sometimes. Come on, I'll show you guys the V.I.P. section." Isamu waved them behind him with his free hand, walking up towards a special door with a lock on it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key, opening the door and motioning them inside. "Ready for a wild night everyone?"

--

Three hours into the party and everyone was more then settled in. Isamu was sitting on a bar stool laughing as Tatsuki tried to explain how Rukia had one day confused peanut butter with actual butter, and got a strange result. Rukia's face told the story better then Tatsuki could. As they exchanged stories, Ichigo walked over to Orihime and put his hand on hers lightly.

"You ok Orihime?" Ichigo asked over the noise. Orihime jumped slightly then sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ichigo. Why aren't you hanging out with Rukia and them?"

"I'd rather be here talkin to you."

"R…really?" Orihime looked at him in disbelief. Ichigo smiled softly.

"You bet." Ichigo's hand didn't move away from hers as they kept their eyes on each others.

"Love birds," Isamu yelled, "I've got somethin to show ya!" Ichigo and Orihime turned to see them walking off, Isamu motioning them to follow. They began to walk towards a stage where a band was setting up, minus a lead guitar player."

"Well that's lame, where's the guitarist?" Ichigo snorted.

"You're lookin at him." Isamu smirked. Everyone just stared.

"You play guitar?" Tatsuki asked in disbelief.

"I'm singin too."

"No way." Orihime said.

"Way. Anyone wanna sing with me?" Isamu chuckled. Ichigo shook his head, as did Rukia and Orihime, "Tatsuki?"

"Uh…uh…" Tatsuki mumbled.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I'll play guitar and sing, and you can sing too. Whadda ya say?"

"Oh….oh…alright." Everyone cheered as Isamu hopped up onto the stage, helping her up, "What song are we singing?"

"You'll know it." Isamu said as he put his guitar on, motioning to the piano player. The pianist started playing the song and Tatsuki almost fainted.

"Bring Me To Life! I love this song!" She squeaked, then realized she had to sing. She took a quick breath, and then sung in an almost angelic voice.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. Without a soul. My spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Isamu's hands danced across the strings, playing the song almost perfectly, as he stepped up to the mic.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become_

Their friends had become mesmerized, watching them sing and play so good. Isamu was rocking out hard enough to be noticed, but Tatsuki's singing was what was the most amazing to them.

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me, breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life. __(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become. __Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life_

Tatsuki crooned out her words, every single note hit perfectly.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling. Only you are the life among the dead_

Isamu knew what had to be done now, so he stepped up to the mic and took his place.

(_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_)

Tatsuki smiled at him as he sang.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything (Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul) –Don't let me die here- (There must be something more) Bring. Me. To. Life_

Their energy seemed to explode as they reached the final chorus

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become.__ Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life._

Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia cheered loudly as the last note came to a halt. Isamu set his guitar down and caught Tatsuki in a jumping hug. She whispered into his ear just loud enough for only him to hear, "I love you."

"I love you too Tatsuki." Isamu replied, a smile on his face as they looked at their friends, happier then they ever thought possible.

* * *

**I had fun writing this. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Changes Come

**Oh my God this took me forever to write. X,x, death to my brain, it hurts. However, more is coming! Hope you like these two chapters. **

* * *

Isamu helped Tatsuki down from the stage before they were both attacked by Rukia and Orihime. They were congratulated on how well they did, there were a few "oh my gods" thrown in. Isamu's hand was around Tatsuki's waist almost the whole time they were being told how awesome they were.

"Thanks thanks, now come on, let's all relax. It's only 9:30. We still have a few hours." Isamu said, a smile across his face. Tatsuki moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his chest, and he smiled.

"You two are quite the couple!" Orihime said with a smile. She was sitting next to Ichigo, who was looking off into space.

"Earth to Strawberry, this is Ground control. Start paying attention." Isamu said with a grin. Ichigo blinked and looked at him.

"Huh, oh sorry, I was thinking."

"Oh really? I thought you were counting tiles on the ceiling," Isamu took Tatsuki's hand in his and smirked, "Come on guys, let's hit the dance floor. People gotta be out there now."

Everyone got excited then. The real fun was about to begin. Isamu lead them back down to the main floor, and it was packed. People almost from wall to wall, and barely any room to do anything, except dance that is. The bouncer lifted the rope for all of them, and Isamu directed them in. The party had finally begun.

* * *

Within a short time, everyone had found their place on the floor. Tatsuki and Isamu were in a corner, dancing near each other. Tatsuki was showing a different side of herself, grinding into Isamu and teasing him some. He smirked and would nip at her, and tease back.

Rukia had somehow found herself at the bar, drinking something. She was sure it was sake, but wasn't entirely positive. The bartender kept giving her drinks, knowing she was on the VIP list. So Rukia kept drinking, not to be rude.

And in the middle of it all was Orihime and Ichigo, dancing near each other. They played off each others dance moves, moving in closer to each other and then breaking apart. They seemed to have their own beat going, a beat that kept pulling them closer.

Suddenly, the music changed, turning into a slow dance. Couples started forming, and Ichigo took Orihime into his arms, pulling her close. "Ichi…Ichigo…I don't know how to dance!" Orihime whispered.

"Just step back and forth Orihime, and spin. Everyone else does it that way." Ichigo whispered back, his arms around her waist. Orihime moved her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They slowly started to dance.

"Ichigo...." Orihime whispered softly after a minute.

"Yeah?" He replied, taking a soft look at her.

"Thank you for dancing with me, for just coming along tonight."

"I wouldn't have gone if you weren't here as well." He soon was now staring right into Orihime's eyes, as she was staring at him.

"You mean, you came just because I was going to be here?"

"What's so wrong with that Orihime?" Ichigo said.

"It just, makes me think."

"About what?"

"You. Me. Us. Anyway to put it."

"I think I get where you're going, and I think I know how to answer your next question."

"What do you mean?" She asked, but was answered in the most unexpected of ways; Ichigo kissed her. It was an uneasy kiss, a first kiss. But it was a kiss.

Of course, the kiss didn't go unnoticed, and cheers went flying. Isamu was clapping slowly, a smile across his face, Tatsuki leaning against him, whistling. Orihime was blushing, but she leaned into Ichigo's shoulder, hiding her face. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

The fun had ended however, when the wall blew out, people flying backwards and now running off screaming. What they thought had happened, was a car had crashed through the building. However, behind the truck, with the people running past him, stood a giant.

"Well well, if it isn't the shinigami that cut my arm off!" Yammy grinned, looking up into the sky. "Hey Grimmjow, you gonna join the fun?"

Descending with an evil smirk, Grimmjow eyed everyone in the club that could see him. "If it ain't the Shinigami's dancing club. What's next Kurosaki? You gonna be less clothed and moving more?" Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo however, was already out of his body, Kon running with Orihime. Rukia, somehow sober, was right next to Ichigo.

"Stop." Everyone, including the freshly arrived Arrancar, looked back. The voice that had halted them, was that of Isamu. He stepped forward, pushing Tatsuki back. She grabbed his arm.

"Isamu no! They'll kill you!" She cried. He turned to her and kissed her softly, causing Grimmjow to chuckle.

"Look, Tatsuki, I'm sorry, but I need to do this. This is something that I need to do. Only one thing more in this world holds me here, and that's you. Just stay back, I'll end this soon." He whispered. She looked at him, stunned. He stepped back and took out a small charm. It was hanging from a braided chain. "I didn't want to show you this like this."

The next thing Tatsuki saw, almost made her faint. The charm sent of a spark of light, and Isamu's body fell forward. Standing in his place, was still Isamu, but sending a shock through everyone, was what he was wearing. The white of his Captain's uniform shown against his black hakama. Hanging from his side, was a long black sheathed katana with no tsuba.

"You're a....a...." Ichigo stuttered. Grimmjow's eyes widened, and Rukia almost had a heart attack.

"That's right." Isamu turned and faced the now startled crowd. "I'm the former Captain of the Infamous Zero Squad, Isamu Ayumu."


	8. Two Power Words

"Zero Squad?!" Rukia's eyes widened even further as she stepped back.

"Wait, there's a Zero Squad?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'll tell you more about it after I'm done Ichigo. I'll tell all of you." Isamu said as he stepped forward, hands at his sides, fists clenched.

"Well well, an actual Captain. This should be interesting!" Grimmjow smirked. "Yammy, take care of him."

"Don't wanna have any fun Grimmjow? Well, I guess I shouldn't be complaining." Yammy cracked his neck then ducked into the building, an evil grin on his face. "Let's get this over with little Captain, I have bigger fish to fry." Yammy said as he pulled his fist back and swung with his entire strength.

The resulting dust cloud blocked people's vision, but the resulting crack told tales. The crack wasn't Isamu's spine snapping, not even his arm, but the sound barrier shattering from how fast Isamu kicked Yammy straight into Grimmjow. The stronger Espada flew back some, but stopped himself, and the lumbering giant that became a projectile.

"Yammy what the hell just happened?" Grimmjow growled, but found that Yammy was completely unconscious. He growled louder, and tossed the hulking Espada into the ground.

"There is no way that this little Shinigami just did this!"

"Oh, but there is Grimmjow." Grimmjow blinked, then turned to see Isamu.

"You....I know you..." He said, pointing at his shinigami adversary.

"You're pretty smart Grimmjow, but here's the thing, that was without my Zanpakuto. Now, do you really wanna fight me here where I could destroy you in the sight of you're rival?"

"Be quiet Shinigami, just shut up! You think you know me?!" Grimmjow drew his sword and gripped it in both hands, swinging frantically. Isamu showed that he was ready, by dodging each strike, pushing Grimmjow's blade aside with his hand.

"Please, you can't even hit me. And you think you can beat me if I draw my sword?" Isamu said with a grin. He moved fast and slid his hand across the back of Grimmjow's blade, grabbing the hilt and twisting it sideways, then jabbing his elbow straight into Grimmjow's stomach.

"Damnit you stupid shinigami!" Grimmjow said as he doubled back, a pained expression on his face. He growled as he began charging a cero in his hand, an grin slowly growing on his face. "It looks like I gotta try harder to try and slow you down."

"Oh? Like what?" Isamu replied, watching him carefully.

"Stop attacking you directly!" Grimmjow's evil grin turned into a malevolent laugh as his cero was blasted straight at the club. Isamu's eyes widened, and he drew his sword and used his speed to get in front of the club. He slammed his sword into the cero and stopped it, twisting his blade so the cero exploded. He turned to see Grimmjow still laughing.

"So you think that's funny Grimmjow? To attack innocents? I'll destroy you." Isamu spun his blade a few times then placed his two hands together, pointing the blade straight up. It's length now showing, Isamu put his pointer and middle fingers on both hands pointing up towards the tip of the blade. "Strike, Raikou."


End file.
